


The anxiety controller

by CosimaNiehaus2001



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosimaNiehaus2001/pseuds/CosimaNiehaus2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine is brilliant biologist, but chose to leave her position due to her uncontrolable social anxiety. On the other side of the ocean, she meets a dorky, charming girl, who might help her control it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Librarians: a source of evil

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a introducing chapter, the next chapters will be longer! Note that Delphine suffers from social anxiety, wich is a large part of the story. If you think you might not feel good reading this, please don't. If you see a mistake of any kind, please leave a comment!

Cosima

The first time I saw her, it was a Tuesday. I should have known there was something about her that would cause me to do something way out of my leage, if I had the opportunity.  
She was standing behind a table, next to the extensive science section. In her hands she was holding a book. The girl kept looking at the librarian, patiently waiting for her to end the conversation with another girl I know from university.  
I think the girl holding the book was really nervous, because she was combing through her curls a lot. There was something about her that intriguided me.  
At a certain point, the blonde walked down the aisle, towards the librarian. 

Delphine

I don't know if I should do this, I thought. Maybe they're in a really deep conversation.  
I decided my paper could wait, and turned around.  
'Merde, not again! Just do it, you're scared of nothing,' I whispered under my breath. 'Hello, ma'am. Yes, I want to lend this book. Here's my card.' After I practised what I would tell the intimidating woman, I turned around again, but lost my balance. The book fell out of my hands. I could feel my face turning red, my hands were already shaking.  
I picked up the book and watched around to see if someone had seen my dumb action, while trying to get out of sight by hiding behind a bookshelf.  
There was this girl, watching me. She had dreads, and dark glasses. It was not like she was laughing at me or anything, but it just made me want to leave.  
I put the book back on the shelf, but it fell of again. At this point I was shaking so hard I couldn't pick up the book again. 

The girl was still looking at me with a look of concern in her eyes. She came up to me and picked up the book, asking me if I was okay. She tilted her head, waiting for a response, and I wanted to tell her I just needed to go home, I really did.  
But I couldn't find a way to use my mouth, it was like if someone was holding unto my throat. The only thing I managed to say was 'I'm sorry'.

I stumbled away, out of the science section, out of the library, leaving the astonished girl behind. After I opened the door to the street, the tears where streaming down my face.

'Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être normale, Delphine? Why can't you just act like a sane grown-up for once?'


	2. Meeting in the restroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine is in the library again, but she is once again not able to lend her book. Cosima talks to her, and that could be the start of something new...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reactions! 
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer, the next will be around this lengt.  
> Remember that this is just the start of this story, so it will be a bit fluffier in a bit!

Cosima

The second time I saw her, she was, again, holding a book. She was leaning against a bookshelf with an uncertain look on her face, and was watching the librarian. It was like having a flashback, so similar it was from last time. I was thinking about seaking contact for a minute, but rejected that option, because the last time I tried that, she started crying. I didn't think she would appreciate that. Besides, she was now walking to the librarian's desk, with a shaky step. When she handed the book to the woman in front of her, I could get a better look at her clothes. She was wearing a simple, grey sweater with a pair of skinny jeans. Her shoes were as inconspicious as the sweater: black sneakers. The blond hairs were tied together in a messy pony tail. She reminded me of a shy, little girl I sat next to in a class of high school.  
When the older woman took hold of the book, and inspected it, she typed on her computer, and asked for something, probably the girl's library card. The blonde already had her wallet ready, but was struggling to get the card out of it. Even from the far distant I was watching her, I could see her panicking. The librarian tried to calm her, but her actions didn't had any effect, because the girl took her bag from the ground an ran to the restrooms. The book was still on the desk.

I decided to go talk to the librarian, who was as astonished as I was, a couple days back.  
'Hey, I'm Cosima. Do you know this girl?', I asked her, trying to make it less obvious I didn't even knew her name myself.

'No, unfortunately not, but she's watching me since a couple days back. I don't think she has enough courage to ask me something. Maybe I should go check up on her,' she said, looking at the door of the women's bathroom.

No, that was probably not going to help.  
'I'm sorry, but I don't think that would be a good idea. Last time she was here, i tried that, and she starting crying.'

'Oh, that's a shame.'

When I walked back at the spot where my bag was, I was thinking about her.  
'Maybe,' I thought, 'maybe, she's in that restroom, not sure about when to come out, because she thinks that library-woman might be mad at her.'  
That's something I had to prevent: she would most likely deny al contact, but I had to make sure she didn't think someone was mad at her, when that just wasn't the case.  
And I also just wanted to see her face again.

When I opened the door to the restroom, I could already hear her sobbing. I tried to follow the sound to one of the separated toilets, but that wasn't necessary, because I could see one of the locks turned to the red side.  
'Uhm. Are you okay?' I asked. Stupid question.  
Instead of a reaction, I could now hear that she was having difficulties breathing. Probably a panick atack. Whether she wanted me to see her in this state or not, I needed to do something.  
Think, Cosima, think.  
I took my phone out of my pocket, and turned on a recording of the ocean waves. Luckely, there was a cleave between the door and the tiles. I pushed my phone through it, as far as I could.  
'I know you don't want me here, but you really need to start breathing again. Try to listen to it. When my sister has a panick atack, it often helps her relax.'

After a couple minutes, I could hear the girl's breathing pattern even out, but she was still crying. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep myself from asking a lot of questions for any longer, but at that point I heard the lock click.  
Because she didn't come out, I decided I had to make the first move.  
I slowly opened the door, to make sure I wouldn't scare her.  
The girl was sitting on the ground, with her arms around her knees, my phone in one of her hands.  
I positioned myself next to her and asked if she minded if I sat there.  
She didn't say anything, but shaked her head. I could see every freckel on her wet cheeks. She was crying really hard. Even though I wasn't so close I could feel her body, it was obvious she was still shaking.  
'What's your name?'  
'D-del-phine', she said, between two sobs.

Hmm. Delphine. Nice name. French maybe?

'Do you want to tell me what happened? No pressure if not, though.'

I could see she wanted to answer me, but she wasn't yet able to speak. She just started to cry harder.

'So, words don't work? It's fine, Delphine. Really. Is this okay?' I put my arm around her, but hesitated. I didn't want to cause more damage.

But she was able to say a shaky 'yes', so I let my arm relax on her shoulder. 

'Just focus on your breathing. You're scared, and that's okay. But remember that you're more than that. You are more than just the fear you're feeling right now. It's okay to feel it, but you can move past it. Take your time. I'm here for you.'  
I could feel her relax a bit more and after a while, Delphine put her head on my shoulder. It wasn't very comfortable, I suppose, because even when we were sitting you could see the height difference. 

When the crying stopped, she pulled away, suddenly aware of the stranger who was hugging her.  
'I- I- I'm, I'm so sorry. I'm usua-usually, I'm...' She was stuttering, and searching for words, and her cheeks turned red. Her shame was clearly visible.

'It's fine. If you want to say something, take your time. But I can leave at any moment if you want me to.'

She shooted me a thankfull look, and closed her eyes.  
'I'm a college student. Quantumphysics. I have a paper due next week, and I need a book. I wanted to lend it, but the first time I was here, the librarian was talking to that girl.' 

This was the first time I heard her finish a sentence, and it surprised me, because she wasn't a native speaker. The assumption I made when she told me her name, was now confirmed. She opened her eyes, to see if I was still listening, but didn't make eye-contact. I let her finish her story.

'I decided I was going to do it today, and I came here. But the stupid card wouldn't come out of my, I don't know the word...'

'Wallet?'

'Yes, wallet. The librarian wasn't mad or something, but I was so dissapointed in myself, if I'm not able to lend a book I need for school, then what? Then I'm a complete dissaster, right?'

'No Delphine, you're not. You're defined by the things you do, not by the ones you don't.'  
I stood up and offerred her a hand, wich she took. Her hand felt really cold and fragile in mine. The height difference was even more visible now: she towered over me for at least six inches. This was the first time I was so close to her and could see her face from a good angle. She had finely chiselled features and a little freckle on the top of her nose. Contrary to her dull clothes, Delphine looked far from boring.  
What a cutie, I thought.

'Give me your card, I'll go lend you that book.'

'You don't have to do this. I don't even now your name!'

'Cosima', I said, shaking her hand another time. 'And give me the card, please.'  
If I could help her with such a simple action, why wouldn't I? She had been so shaken up from trying it, she didn't have to go trough that again.

All the muscles in her body suddenly seemed to relax. She dug in her bag and gave it to me.  
' I'll be right back!'

Delphine

When I was walking home that day, I felt so thankfull. This stranger with a name I had never heard before, had calmed me down in a situation that was really scary. She lend me the book I needed, without even asking for it. 

'Co-si-ma', I said, trying to memorise the name in case my weird memory would forget it.  
Not that that would be the case, but I could never be too sure, right? Maybe I should write it down somewhere, I thought. Maybe with a drawing on the side too. Or would that be creepy? Mmm. Maybe it would. But I could just pretend I'm trying out a new style. I had never yet tried to draw dreads, and I was still terrible at glasses. 

'Nice way the talk yourself out of this, Delphine.' I muttered under my breath.

When I got home and made myself dinner, I took the book out of my bag. While I was eating my salad, I turned to the first page, and a note fell out.  
It was a little card. Written on it was a name: Cosima Niehaus. 

And a phone number.


	3. The thing that didn't follow the shedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cosima makes a rapid decision to hang out with Delphine, but the blonde can't help herself but to fall back on the only thing that has always been in her: her insecurities.

2 days later

Cosima

I was bored. That's my excuse.  
When I was studying, I was bored. If I'm bored, I try to find stuff to do. Today, it was searching Delphine on the internet. I had seen her library card, so I knew her last name.  
Delphine Cormier.  
I typed it on Google and found the results immediately. 

French wonderkid wins prestigious price (2001)  
Second youngest person ever to go to Oxford (2004)  
French scientist wins €30.000 (2010)  
European biologists discover treatment for new auto-immune dissease (2012)

So Delphine is a scientist? Could be. The book I had to lend was named 'Quantummechanics in our daily lives'. But that's not biology, and the news articles all cleary refered to her as a 'biologist'. By the way, they al state that she was studying at Oxford? Why was she in Minnesota, then? I mean, it's a good university, for sure, but still...  
I typed in another search, maybe there was some record of a transfer to the US, but after 2014, every trace of the woman was gone. Did something happen?  
There was an email adres, though: delphinemcormier@gmail.com

Hoping it was still in use, I started an email.

Hello, Delphine!

Cosima here. You know, the library girl. With the dreads? You probably remember me.  
I was thinking, would you like to go the cinema with me? They're playing a new Black Widow movie. I'm free the whole weekend. 

See you,  
(Maybe?)

Cosima

 

It was because I was bored. I swear.

 

Delphine

The days after I met Cosima where a bit weird. I could see myself having a friend. But she probably wasn't. For all I know she helps girls in restrooms everyday. Just forget about it, Delphine.

But somewhere, I didn't want to forget about her.

At that moment, my computer told me I had an email. I walked towards it, and without sitting down, I clicked. It was from an email adres I had never seen before: cosimahogwarts@hotmail.com

I lost my balance and fell. With me I took my favourite mug, red with an image of Darwin on it. Luckely it wasn't broken, but before I let myself read the email, I cleaned up the mess. What a waste of a perfectly good tea.

Hello, Delphine!

Cosima here. You know, the library girl.  
Did she thought I wouldn't remember her?  
With the dreads? You probably remember me.  
Yes.  
I was thinking, would you like to go the cinema with me?  
????? She's serious?  
They're playing a new Black Widow movie. I'm free the whole weekend.  
????? She likes Black Widow?

See you,  
(Maybe?)

Cosima

That was new information. So she asked me to go to the movies with her?  
Should I go? Do I want to go?

Yes. I definitely. I wanted to. But why did she?  
Should I send her a text? An email? Should I call her?  
'No, no calls. Delphine, you just lost your balance because you got an email. You wont be able to speak in her presence.' Talking to yourself is never a good sign.  
But was it a good idea to meet her, then?

With every thought, a little question mark popped in my head.  
'Delphine. Calm down. You'll send her a text. Wait for her to respond. If she doesn't within 3 hours, you don't go. And if she does, you can always cancel.'

I took my phone, and typed a little message. It had to be calm, not like I was neady, but not cold. Should I suggest a date and hour?  
'I'M SO BAD AT THIS!' I screamed while deleting everything I'd typed before.

It took me 10 minutes.

Hey Cosima!  
Delphine here. Think it'd be nice to hang out with you.  
Saturday evening? Black Widow's a good idea.  
X

I read through the message once again and pressed send.  
I set an alarm for 3 hours from now. 

'Wait,' I said. 'Did you send her an X? DID YOU?'  
I almost started panicking, but when I tried to imagine Cosima reading the text, I didn't think she'd think it wasn't appropriate. She would probably just think it was funny.

'But you're still an idiot', I said with a little smile on my face. 

 

Saturday afternoon

Cosima had responded within 2h13min, which is fairly slow. But it's not 3hours so I had to keep the promise I made to myself.  
I hoped I would be able to do so.

We had agreed to meet at 6pm, in front of a restaurant. We'd be eating there, and then we'd go to the cinema.  
At 4pm, I started preparing myself. I had made a strict shedule, starting with a shower. I took my clothes of, and stepped in the booth. For the occasion, I had bought new soap, and it smelled awesome. When I got out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around me and went to my bedroom, to make the hardest decision of them all. My clothes. That was always a difficult one, for me. It was not that I didn't have nice clothes, because I did, the problem was me. I just can't gather the courage it takes to wear something besides a pair of jeans and a top. But I had to, for Cosima.  
So when I opened my closet, I was determined to find just the right outfit. I had given myself half an hour for this, till 5pm. 

My eyes first fell on a dress I had bought a few weeks back: black and simple, but with details of lace. I tried it on, but it was way to dressy for the movies.  
Then, I saw a dark-red skirt, complete with a black blouse. After watching myself for a couple minutes in the mirror, I knew it wasn't what I was looking for. The skirt was short, too short, if a sat down, it wouldn't cover the upper half of my thighs, and that's the limit I was holding unto.  
The last outfit I tried, was a black pair of skinny jeans with a white top. It was not striking, but at least I wouldn't constantly be checking if my skirt was still where it was supposed to be, right?

Only problem: it was already 10 past 5. I saw it when entering the bathroom, to apply my make-up. For me, it's a very big alarm signal if my shedule doesn't work out the way it's supposed to. It wouldn't be the first time I had cancelled a meeting, due to this.  
But this was Cosima, so I had to try my best to avoid this, even though my stomach felt as someone had pinched it. I was becoming nauseas.  
'Please, Delphine. You can do this,' I said, while choosing a color for my eyes. I went with light grey, in a poor attempt to keep it a bit casual.  
It was a quarter past 5 now, while my make-up had to be done at 20 past. Apart from the nausea I was feeling, I also began to shake. And that was the beginning of the end.  
That's because when I applied my mascara, my finger slipped, and I dropped it, and it made a smear, not only on my cheeck, but on my shirt too. 

My shirt was not wearable anymore, of course. I took it of, and want to my closet, rapidly searching for another blouse. My heart was beating way to fast. I was sweating so hard, I would've taken a shower if I had the time.  
I didn't want to dissapoint Cosima.  
But I couldn't find anything. 

At that point, I didn't see any use in going somewhere, so while I was crying my eyeballs out, I took my phone and texted Cosima.

I'm sorry. I can't do this.  
You didn't do anything wrong. Just sorry.

After sending that, I put on my sweatpants and an old T-shirt with an image of a sad owl on it.  
I went to the kitchen, took an Eskimo Pie out of the freezer, placed myself on the sofa and started smacking the leather.  
Punch.  
Punch.  
Punch. Punch. Punch

'Good, Delphine. She deserves so much better than you. Don't ever seek contact again, you know she'll hate you now anyway.' 

Punch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry it took me so long. I didn't feel like writing again, felt like Del in the first chapter because of a selection my coach has to make. I really want to make it so I don't have much time. I know it's not the fluf I promised, but it will be there soon enough! Sorry again.


	4. The following request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine thinks all her chances are gone, but Cosima doesn't think so.

Cosima

Ting, ting, ting!

While putting my make-up down, I looked at my phone. There was one new message from 'Delphine Cormier :)'. Not knowing what to expect, I opened it.

I'm sorry. I can't do this.  
You didn't do anything wrong. Just sorry.

I was disappointed, but maybe I should've seen it coming. It was naïve for me to think she would be able to come on a date with me, if you thought about her reaction towards the library-situation.

Did I have to send her something back? She would probably think I was angry with her if I didn't. Besides, I would send a reply to everyone, even if it wasn't Delphine.  
Right?

While I cleaned up the mess I made when applying my eyeliner, I took my notebook from the corner of my bed. Written underneath a name and number, there was an address:   
Maslanystreet 8b

So maybe that's why I grabbed a bottle of wine, a movie and my handbag, and suddenly found myself walking to that specific street.

 

Delphine

I was still on the couch when I heard my bell ring. My first reaction was to just let it be. I had been crying and I was wearing really old and smelly clothes. But there was something, something weird, that made me want to stand up and open up the door. It took me a moment, but I did it. 

I opened the door, and in front of me was Cosima. She was holding a really large, red purse, and was smiling, with a smile too big for her small face. Her clothes were perfect for her: a colourfull dress, tight in exactly the right places. Suddenly, I felt really self-consicious.

'Hey Delphine,' she said. 'I'm sorry to drop by without letting you know, but I wanted to make sure you were okay.' 

I made a nervous hand gesture to let her in, and while taking her coat, I said: 'Uhm, Cosima, can you give me a minute, so I can change into something a bit more,... You know...' My hands went to my shirt, pulling it away from my body.

Why was it, that even when I couldn't see her face, the knowledge that she was nearby, could make me start stuttering?

She turned around and nodded, so I went into my bedroom and took the first jeans out the closet I could find, with a T-shirt a little less dull. I almost immediately ran back to the living room, but while passing a mirror, I saw my face turning red. I didn't look good at all.   
My body was never something I was really happy with, but today it was even worse. My blond curls were peaking out my ponytail and I looked so fragile, like if someone would run in to me I would snap. And I was so pale...

I was feeling bad again, with all the shaking and clunching feeling in my stomach, but Cosima was standing in MY halway, looking at MY stuff. That image felt so strange to me that without further thinking, I rushed to the hall.

She was still standing there, with that grin of hers. Her enormous bag was still on schoulder.

'I'm so sorry, I should've taken your bag before!'   
What a mistake, Delphine. I took the bag from her shoulder, but touched her arm by accident. I could feel a small electric shock through my body, even though that was biologicaly impossible, of course.

I walked to the table and put the purse away on a chair. When we sat down, I wanted to start apologising for cancelling our plans, but she immediately interupted me.

'No, Delphine, No. You don't have to apologise. I should've known you wouldn't be able to come with me, it's my mistake.' 

Her brown eyes were so comforting, and it felt good that someone understanded me, but I was still scared for her to turn away. A girl with so much charisma just wasn't for me.

'Thank you,' I said, while rubbing my hand over my cheeck. It was true, I was really thankfull for such an understanding person.

Suddenly, Cosima looked at me with a weird look. 'Look at your hand, Delphine, you're shaking like a leaf!'

She shifted her chair, so it was next to mine. She took my hand - it was now lying on the table - and warmed it with her own.

'I have an idea, but tell me if I reach your boundary, okay? Just tell me.'  
She was waiting for me to respond, so I nodded.  
'What if we, you know, instead of eating in a restaurant and all that stuff, order something, and watch a movie? I brought Interstellar with me...' She was still holding my hand, and I couldn't stop looking at it. 

Was this a good idea? I would be difficult for me to keep my mood up for long, but I had to try it, at least. Cosima deserved a shot.

'Sure,' I said, while standing up and shoving my chair back under the table.   
'Do you want a glass of wine?' I opened up the cupboard the take the glasses, but because I was hurrying, one slipped out of my hand. I could see it fall and closed my eyes in a reflex action, but the sound of breaking glass didn't come. Dissoriented, I opened my eyes, only to see Cosima holding the it in one hand, and her bag in the other. 

'I'll do it,' she said, while taking a bottle of wine out of her purse. She smiled to me and filled both glasses with red wine.

'Of course,' I thought. 'She has to have something in there.'

We sat down on the sofa, and I took the movie out of the cover, in to the cd-player. In the mean time, Cosima ordered pizza, and because the restaurant was only a block away, we got them in 15 minutes.  
When I sat back, next to her, I put my hand in the middle, like teenagers do if they are not sure about holding hands. When the movie was about a half-hour far, Cosima touched my hand and looked at me, to be sure if she didn't missenterpreted the signs. But she didn't and I held her hand.

When the movie ended and I dried my cheeks - yes, I cried - I went to the kitchen to refill our glasses, and when I returned, Cosima had taken a little box of sweets out of the red bag.   
'How do you know I have a sweet tooth?' I asked her, while sitting down next to her, but with my body turned in her direction.

'I only know I am,' she said. 'It's been in here for quite a while, but I hardly clean my bag.'   
She offered me one, so I took it.

'Do you want to tell me why you couldn't come the restaurant tonight?'  
I thought about it, and while touching and studying her hand, I tried to form a response.

'I don't know, actually. For me, it was going great, at the beginning.' I smiled apologetic to her.  
'I was making myself ready, but while applying my make-up, my mascara made a big smear on my shirt, and I just didn't feel like coming anymore. I mean, usually, I don't go out. So when you asked me, I wanted to do it right, like if I only got one shot. It was not like in the library, when I couldn't go talk to the librarian. I do think I can talk to you, even though we only just met, but to be able to do that, the circumstances have to be optimal.'

She wasn't looking at me anymore, what made me think I had talked to long.

'I'm sorry, I was rambling a bit.'

She shaked her head. Her hands were still in mine, but now she was inspecting mine.

'How does it feel?' She asked.

'What?'

'Not being able to do what you want to? I mean, it's a panic attack, right? How does it feel?'

I took a deep breath and asked myself if I wanted her to know it. We had only just met, but I already trusted her enough with this. But would she still want to know me if I told her? I guess there was only one way to discover...

Cosima had taken my hesitation for reluctance. 'You don't have to tell me.'

'No, but I want to. You helped me through it, so you have the right to know what drove me to it.' I breathed deep, in and out, to control myself.  
'I guess it's like, I mean, it's tension, starting in my stomach. Sometimes, I can control it, but not always. If I can't, it spreads through my whole body, and at that point, I start sweating really hard, because I know I can't stop it. It's like your body doesn't want you to do the thing you have to do. You're fighting with yourself, but you can't win.'

In the middle of my monologue, Cosima looked up and started watching me.

'That's terrible.'

There are more people who had told me so, but Cosima was the first one who made me believe she really thought so.

'When does it happen? Is it when you are triggered by something?' Her fingers were still on my arm, slowly touching every part of it.

'It happens when I have to speak in front of a lot of people, when I have to order something, when a random person speaks to me, mostly just when I'm in the centre of the attention. It's harder for me to keep it away if I'm tired, or when I'm in a crowded room with much noise.' I smiled at her, not knowing how she'd react.

But she just nodded. 'Do you feel it now?'

'Yes. But not bad nervous. Good nervous.'

'That's good. Because I want to do something, and I want you to feel free if you want me to back of, okay?'  
She was looking at me, and at first I didn't understand what she meant, but then, her eyes glanced at my lips, and looked back up.

I nodded. 

First, she just put her hands on my shoulders and tilted her head. Suddenly, my hand was on her cheek. After she felt my reaction, her face came closer and closer, and I met her in the middle.

I could see every inch of her face, now. Her big, brown eyes, the glasses, her nose, her lips...

She kissed me. We were kissing. What a time to be alive.

It was really soft, and slow. It was perfect. 

I started thinking about how I hoped every person in the world would someday experience this. This, was one of the most intimate things you could share with a person, and for me it was with Cosima, of course. 

I thought about all the times I'd thought that 'love' wasn't for me, that I believed I was born for science. Now, I understand that that was naïve to think.

It's not because something hasn't yet happened to you, that it will never do.

At that moment, Cosima pulled back. She smiled at me, and brushed my cheeck with her tumb. Her other hand was still in my neck. I smiled back at her, and pulled her closer. I could my body relaxing in her strong grip. Altough she was smaller than I am, I felt protected because my head was on her shoulder.

'Don't ever think you only have one shot with me again, Delphine.' She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fluff! Hope you like it. X


End file.
